Sinking
by bltsandwich9
Summary: Each day the sick little boy asks the doctor if there's anyone in the waiting room for him and each day the answer is the same "No." Every day he waits for someone that won't come... Until a person that he wasn't waiting for and didn't know comes.. The person claims their the king of the pirates or whatever, but the boys thinks he's just plain crazy.


_Somebody help please! I'm sinking! Why won't you help me? I see all of you.. looking at me.. why won't any of you help me..? Please! Just help me..! please..  
~-~_

"How are you feeling today Mr. Trafalgar?" A person with a white lab coat asked. I assumed he was my new doctor. I ran my fingers through my messy black hair glaring at him with my dark gray eyes. "How do you think I feel?" I managed to croak out with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I regretted after because of the jolt of pain it sent through my dry throat.

Every single day was the same and I was tired of it. This was the third year of me being here. I didn't even bother to ask if anyone had come to visit me because I already knew the answer.

Shortly after the doctor asked the same questions that he always did a nurse came in with a tray that had porridge and water on it. I made a disgusted face. I hated hospital food.

When the nurse thought I wasn't looking she glared hatefully at me. I guessed she was tired of doing this for three years. It's not my fault she can't cook.

The first time I arrived in this hospital i was under constant surveillance and they did regular checkups. I used to always ask is anyone there to see me but now I don't even bother. I mean after getting the same answer for three years I just don't see the point in asking. I mean if _he_ was still alive I know he would've come as soon as he could.

I don't know who he is, but that's what my heart kept telling me. I have amnesia you see, so I don't remember anything that happened to me from eight years old and onwards. I only remember my home town being destroyed and somehow surviving.

I know it wasn't the hospital or a kind person that saved me because I was eleven and it's been almost three years since then so I wasn't in any hospital or anything like that from when I was 8 to 11.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and snapped to attention, I looked up and I didn't recognise the man whose hand was on my shoulder. He had short red hair, three scars over his right eye and a grin plastered on his face.

"Mr. Trafalgar," the doctor who I now realised was behind the red headed stranger said, "This is -" he continued but was cut off. "Ah! Please just call me Shanks!" the redhead said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I prefer people calling me by my first name. I get kind of uncomfortable when they don't" he laughed.

The doctor nodded still as stoic as he always is though, "This is . You're going to start going to school soon because you've almost recovered enough to do some daily activities like normal children do. He is going to be your homeroom teacher."

Like normal children do.. I could never be a normal child. After all that's happened I don't know how the doctors expect me to live a _normal_ life. I guess they are just fed up of me being here for so long.

I do have enough money to buy an apartment and food I guess, It would be nice to get out of here..

Apparently it was left for me by whoever _he_ is. The person that I keep telling myself would visit if he knew where I was.

I sighed. School, eh? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Then again it probably would. I wasn't worried about my grades, no. Despite not going to school my smarts were over average. I was smart for my age.

I was worried about my... classmates. Would they be nice? Would they ignore me? Would they be annoying? I was hoping for the second one because I don't like attention. at all.

"Soo.." Shanks started awkwardly.. "Nice to meet you Law!" he exclaimed enthusiastically and extended an arm for me to shake. I shook his arm as uncomfortable as I was with touching people even if it was only a handshake or hug.

After talking with Shanks for awhile he finally left which was a relief to me. He informed me that the next time he visited would be with one of his future students that he also taught in elementary.

I wasn't looking forward to his next visit. Apart from Shanks visiting my day continued as normal. The doctor said I was allowed to walk around on my own as long as I returned to my room at around 9pm to go to sleep a couple of months ago.

I enjoyed reading a lot. I usually read medical books because I want to be a surgeon when I am older. I've always been interested in becoming a doctor.

Time flew by when I was reading I wouldn't have noticed it was that late if I didn't go to get a new book on the shelf by the window of the hospital's library. It was getting dark and I checked the time.

It was almost 9pm. I quickly stuffed the book into the book case and ran off to my room getting back just before nine.

Why we had to get back to our rooms at 9pm I was not sure. But there's a rumor that the last person that didn't go back to their room at this time was cursed then disappeared and was never heard from again.

Of course I don't believe in curses.. but there is definitely something wrong with this hospital.. I'm not sure what it is but I know there is definitely something wrong with it.

* * *

 **A/N: I probably shouldn't be writing this with my other story to finish but oh well xD. This is a really short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer. :P If you guys have any suggestions please tell me! XD :D Yeah the genres are for if I continue this. I don't know if I am going to but I probably will. I don't know how regular updates will be as I still have my other story and this is kinda a little side project I suppose?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!~**

 **~Blaze**


End file.
